Beauty and the Beast
by Aredhel-Hime
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro, Hermione encuentra un antiguo libro de cuentos. Acaso esa historia podría volverse un cuento de hadas real... Eso habrá que averiguarlo


Caminé a través de los pasillos, hacia la Biblioteca

Caminé a través de los pasillos, hacia la Biblioteca. Ya las clases habían terminado por hoy, así que me dispuse a pasar toda la tarde en la Biblioteca. Al entrar, solo pude ver al mismo habitual inquilino de todos los días, ese tal Viktor Krum. Siempre lo encontraba allí desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Y claro, nunca sin su grupo personal de moscas babosas, tanto de Hogwarts como de Beuxbatons. Caminé buscando ese libro de Historia de la Magia que había empezado ayer. Mala suerte, alguien se lo había llevado. Suspiré resignada, y busqué otro para acaparar mi atención. Para mi sorpresa, había un libro que recordaba mis días de infancia "La Bella y la Bestia". ¡Mi historia favorita!. Desempolvé la tapa de cuero negro, y miré con detenimiento el título escrito en letras plateadas. Me senté cómodamente y abrí el polvoriento libro. Me entristecí bastante al notar que nadie ha sabido apreciar un clásico de esa magnitud, aunque sea de procedencia "Muggle". Lo leí tranquilamente, esa historia fascinante, aquella mezcla de Romance, Celos y Magia.

Levanté un poco la vista, y vi al mismísimo Viktor Krum, observando con detenimiento la portada del libro. Pude percibir nostalgia en su rostro, eso me hizo sonreír.

- ¿Conoces la historia? - Me atreví a preguntar.

Él me miró fijamente y luego volvió su vista a su propia lectura, ignorando por completo la pregunta. Eso me molestó un poco, pero ¿Habrá entendido lo que dije?. Preferí olvidarlo, por el momento.

Pasadas un par de horas, él se levantó, dejando su libro en el estante. ¡Un momento! Era el libro de Historia de la Magia que yo estaba leyendo. Dejé el antiguo cuento sobre la mesa, y abrí ese libro, entre sus páginas había una nota. "¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, _Krasavitsa_?" Desconozco que demonios significaría esa última palabra, aunque ya tendría tiempo para investigarla. Algo tenía seguro, no iba a la Biblioteca precisamente para leer.

Romance

Por la mañana siguiente, me dispuse a ir a la primera clase "Pociones". Estaba de tan buen humor que no iba a permitir que nadie me arruinara el día. Pero no contaba con la idiotez de Ron. Y lo peor que me hubiera hecho, utilizarme como último recurso para ir a ese Baile de Navidad. Y para empeorar las cosas, le dije que ya tenía pareja, me siento una estúpida. Al terminar los deberes de Snape, salí de la clase, caminando a paso apresurado, esperando llegar a la Biblioteca, lejos de Ron. Para empeorar un poco las cosas, encontré al grupo de admiradoras de Krum, impidiéndome el paso. Una de ellas me empujó contra la pared, de forma amenazadora, obligándome a soltar los libros.

- Escúchame, rata de biblioteca - Dijo - Creo que eres lo suficientemente lista como para alejarte de Viktor Krum.

- ¿De qué hablas? - Pregunté intrigada.

- No te hagas la idiota, acaparas toda su atención - Me apuntó con su varita - Te recomiendo que te alejes si sabes lo que es conveniente.

Al terminar de hablar, me soltó y se marcho. Silenciosamente, bajé la cabeza y recogí lentamente los libros. Ya no añoraba que ese día siguiera, no quería imaginar lo que me esperaba. Alguien levantó el último libro. "Magnifico, nada como un molesto Slytherin para mejorarme el día". Levanté la vista. No era un Slytherin.

- ¿Tú que quieres? - Pregunté molesta, ante Viktor Krum. Luego reí tontamente - Claro, tú eres demasiado famoso para hablar con una torpe "Come-Libros", o una Sangre Sucia.

Sujeté el libro y di media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharme. Pero luego escuché una voz, hablándome, por primera vez.

- ¿Quieres... Ir al baile conmigo? - Voltee sorprendida

Debía ser algún tipo de broma. Claro, búrlate de la Gryffindor. Seguí caminando como si no hubiera oído nada. Pero me preguntó lo mismo el día siguiente, y el siguiente.

- ¿Por qué no te guardas tus juegos para las tontas que van detrás de ti?- Pregunté finalmente, harta de la reiterada pregunta.

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? - Volvió a preguntar.

- Ya déjate de bromas - Dije molesta.

- No es ninguna broma - Dijo él, mirándome fijamente a los ojos - ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Hesmiore?

Bueno... Mi nombre lo había dicho terriblemente mal. Pero aprecié el detalle, y no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo, no podía aparecer ante Ron sin pareja. Además, este Krum no era del todo feo, y tampoco parecía malvado como su mentor. Finalmente le respondí.

- Sí, acepto ir al baile contigo-

_Celos_

La noche del baile, me sentí muy nerviosa, me sentía una muñeca antigua, de esas de estantería, con rostros que asustan, Pero, todos me miraban con otros ojos, haciéndome parecer hermosa, de una extraña manera. Viktor Krum se acercó a mí, me sentía muy nerviosa. Él me ofreció su brazo, caballerosamente. Al empezar el baile, me sentí agraciada, como nunca antes, todos me admiraban. Por primera vez en Hogwarts, los ojos no se postraban en Harry Potter, no era que estuviera celosa, pero, se sentía lindo. Me acerqué a Harry y a Ron, Padma y Parvati se habían marchado. Ron me recriminó el haber aceptado a Viktor como pareja. Rabia, era una palabra que quedaba pequeña comparado a lo que sentía. Viktor se me acercó, y me tendió una mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Preguntó.

- Sí, no te preocupes - Dije secándome torpemente las lágrimas, para luego levantarme.

- ¿Segura?- Preguntó nuevamente.

- Claro, vamos, la noche es joven aún- Dije prácticamente en broma. Aunque Viktor dudaba.

- De acuerdo, Krasavitsa-

- Por favor, dime Hermione- Dije, aún sin saber el significado de esa palabra.

- Me resulta más sencillo llamarte así- Tomó mi mentón en ese momento.

Empezó a acercar mi rostro al suyo, cada vez más, pero lo único que sentí, fue su aliento rozando mi oreja, algo que provocó que todo mi rostro se encendiera.

- Significa _Bella_ en Búlgaro -

Magia . A veces los cuentos, se vuelven realidad... ¿No?

* * *

Me costó lagrimas, sudor y sangre hacer esto! Nunca me ha costado tanto un fic en quedarme "medianamente bien". Bueno, el ViktorxHermione es una pareja que A-D-O-R-O y tenía pensado hacer un fic aunque me costara la vida.

Reviews?


End file.
